chains
by obsessiveanimefreak
Summary: misa and L got chained together whats going to happen
1. Chapter 1

I saw this in a comic and added my own twists ^_^

Click went one hand cuff as L put it on his wrist

" sorry light but I want to know well you know _I have said it so many times he probably memorized it"_

" do you have to go this far" Lights dad asked as L moved to Light but before L could talk light said

" yes dad this will prove to bull headed L im not kira" he said sticking out his hand which was pulled back by misa

" NO NEVER LIGHT IS MINE NOT SOME HOMO'S" she said getting between light and the hand cuffs

" misa don't be so rash….and no need to use harsh words" he said putting a arm around her

" it will probably only be for a year or so anyway" L said will a fake smile

" BUT LIGHT IS MINE" she said waving her arms then she heard a click then a metal chain jingle she slowly raised her hand to her face getting pale

" ruuz… ruuzakiiii", she said as she turned whiter than a ghost

" _o shit_ DUCK AND COVER SHE'S GOING TO BLOW" light said diving to the chairs

"RUUZAKIIIIIIIIII WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" she said getting ready to hit him

" actually YOU did this" he said frowning " you ruined my plan"

" well to bad get me out of these" she said exploding then she calmed

" who has the key you right" she said holding out her hand _GIVE IT TO ME_

" well….in a waaaaay I have it" he said tapping his fingers

" what do you mean by that" she said tilting her head

" well I kinda….kinda"

"KINDA WHAT"

"swallowed it" he said _I had to pretend it was candy but yeah_ the whole task force's faces went blank

" you….you what?" matsuda said pointing a slim finger at him

" I swallowed it" L said standing on one foot scratching it with the other misa noticing this and taking advantage of it moved over to him and pushed him over making him thunk to the ground

" are you human" she said L got back up and glared at her

" so what are you two going to do" Light said taking a step back

" saw it apart duhhhh" she said

" its unbreakable because it was meant for kira" L said yanking the chain making misa yelp and fall to the floor

" im not sleeping an inch by you let alone stand by you" she said folding her arms L was just staring at the ceiling

" ruuuzzzaaakkkiii" she said waving her hand in front of his face " earth to ruuzaki"

" oh shut up misa" he said hearing this amazed misa _he has never said that before_

" trying to figure how we're going the shower situation" he said as a small grin appeared on his face

" NEVER IN YOUR LIFE" misa said hitting him with flames in her eyes

" whaat I didn't say anything"

" well your all dismissed" said L propping up his head _im never tired but listening to misa all day is tiring _

" good luck with the sleeping issue" matsuda said as he walked out

" hmmm yes I forgot about that" L said head falling on the table _ouch_ misa thought as she dragged him upstairs to the room

" ok now you lay on this side of the bed" she said pushing him to the edge

" and I sleep on this side now goodnight" it was quiet for a bit then misa's high voice broke the silence

" are you going to sleep?"

" yes I sleep sitting it takes forever to fall asleep but it works"

" try laying down" she said pulling him down on his side of the bed " it helps" and it did but he was awaken by misa screaming and sitting up

" what are you ok"

" yea it was just a nightmare" she said then whispered it was just a dream go back to sleep

"nothing's going to harm us dreams are just your thoughts your safe"

" yea thanks ruuzaki" she said smiling _I feel better _L just smiled back and closed his eyes _well that's good misa calmed down and now I can _sleep L listened to her breathing comparing it to his hers where quick and short his where slow and long with a bit of uneasy-ness L slowly closed his eyes but then opened them quickly and froze misa moved her head to his chest _what is she doing she hates me_ his eye darted to hers which were shut he listened to her breathing again it wasn't quick anymore it was slower calmer but still short he poked her but she didn't say anything_ ahhh she's asleep if she was awake right now she would KILL me well I guess I should push her off but then she would also KILL me for that damn it's a lose lose situation well JUST TONIGHT and I will never speak of this_ slowly he drifted off to sleep

As misa woke up she smelled cheesecake as she opened her eyes finding her head on his chest she yelped faintly and jumped up waking L she stared at L the slapped him

" oww what was that for"

" letting me do that"

" but if I woke you would of hit me also"

" true" she said with a chuckle

" we never talk about this" misa said grabbing his shirt

"Agree"

Idk if I will continue this maybe if I get good reviews

So review


	2. flying colors

I know the last chap was a bit boring srsly

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ok now how am I going to change" misa said pulling L out of the bed

"There is no need" he said yawning

"What yes there is I don't like to smell like what I eat" misa said then blushing

"I smell like sweets?" he said looking down

"… um I guess I will turn around and you dress yourself" he said turning around _women gosh_ there was a long silence while she changed all L could hear was rustles from the clothes then misa voice broke it

"You have the key don't you this is just test for light Chan right" she said

"Chan_ I hate that Chan that's the most stupid word" _he thought wrinkling his nose

"No but mine can slide of my wrist it's to big" he said letting it fall to the floor

"Of course why didn't I get that cuff probably karma" she said laughing and shaking her head

"You believe in karma" he said walking to the window pulling misa

"Hey how" she said covering herself looking back to see another chain on the ground

"You really think I would buy a to big cuff" he said turning around

"RUZZAKI" she said turning around quickly

"Sorry" he said turning and blushing

"Yea I believe in karma cause …ok done" she said turning around but L was still looking out of the window

"Heeellloo ruuzaki" she said crossing her arms

"oh sorry" he said snapping back to reality walking out of the room pulling misa she_ needs to learn how to walk _hopefully_ watari set out doughnuts _when to the investigation room misa walked to the couch and L to the swivel chair till the chain stopped them L sighed and sat on the couch across from her grabbing a doughnut

"It's pretty empty here in the morning "misa said trying to break the silence

"Yep till 10 or so" he said looking behind him longing for his swivel chair misa watched him as he did so and sighed walking to the chair besides his

"Happy now" she said as he turned his chair towards her

"Yes thanks" he said _blushing_

_Even the slightest thing makes him blush maybe I could use this against him to get his name I know I'm going to regret this _she got behind his swivel chair placing her head on his shoulder and rubbed her head on his

" soo what do you think of me" she said in a low sweet voice eyes narrowing L turned his head away from her and cleared his voice

"You're a suspect and a frien…friend" he said turning back toward his computer _misa I'm not a fool this is one of lights plans_

"Just _friends _are you sure" she said turning the chair making him face her

"What are you saying" he said sneering at her

"Well you have been showing more…" she said getting close to his face

"Emotion_ "_she said leaning on him

"were…were just friends" he said trembling I_ don't think she's acting anymore she would never go this far her facial expressions have changed she seems more… just different _just then the door opened fallowed by matsuda, light and yagami they all froze and stared at misa position she had on L who was still trembling after a couple of minuets L pushed her off of him clearing his throat

"Good morning" he said typing on his computer still shaking

"Hi light" misa said getting up _what…what was I doing I think I lost control no never this is just to get his name_

"Morning misa" he said standing besides L looking at him from the corner of his eye _good job misa he's falling for it_

"Have you ate breakfast yet...the both of you must be hungry were getting nowhere anyway lets all take today off" he said placing a hand on L's shoulder

" ok I guess" L said horror still on his face as they walked out when L wasn't looking Light gave misa a approving look L looked around before he left to find matsuda will a big grin mouthing the word lucky L shook his head at that. When in a cab light went in first then Lamias

"Are you ok L you seem different" Light said hiding a grin

" yea just…fine" _good they're falling for my act but I want to test misa to see if her act is true not that I care _shaking his head losing his horror look

_Crap Has he figured out my act am even acting yes I am IM ACTING or am I_ she bit her lip losing her earlier look placing a hand on L's leg lost in thought till his leg jerked misa looked at her hand then blushed deeply

"S...sorry" she said quickly moving her hand _stop this is for light not me I can do this_ looking out of the window she placed her hand higher on his leg L smiled slightly _bad acting misa_ finally they got to the destination a simple café named Lou's café as they walked in L remembered when he brought light here and like last time then went to the table in the middle of the two sections

"Ahhh old memories right ruuzaki?"

"If you call them so" _whys he taking me here what's he planning _

"Table for three" said a waitress holding a tray

"booth" L chimed in as they walked to the table light gave misa a look _do something idiot _ misa ignored his look _ I can't anymore I get carried away I'm..I'm falling for him _

"Want anything to drink" she asked placing menus on the table

"No ruuzaki want anything"

"Tea please" she said getting in the booth leaning on the wall

"And you" she said looking at misa

"Coke"

"Ok" the waiter said looking at ruuzaki_ he looks so familiar where I have seen him_

"Ruuzaki" light said folding his hands

"Yes light"

"Stay away from misa" misa looked up quickly then down _the problem isn't him staying away from me it's me staying away from him_

"Mmmm" he said shaking his pale head as the waitress came with the drinks

"Excuse me your name is ryuuga hideki right" she said tilting her head at L

"Hmmm oh yes" _how does she know me_

"Kyouko from Touou University "she said blushing

"We never met but you kinda stand out from other people" she said placing down the tea and coke

"Yea I get that a lot" he said smiling

"You were never there were you sick"

"Yea"

"Anyway are you ready to order"

"Yea just eggs for me need to keep my figure" misa said looking up there was a moment of silence then the waiter screamed

"You're….your misa amane"

"Yes yes now shhh"

"Ryuuga you're dating…a model"

"No" misa and L echoed both looking down

"I'm dating light" misa said looking at him

"Oh"_ good_

"Ok do you want anything light?"

"No already ate"

"Ok…and you ryuuga"

"Nothing I'm not hungry"

_The rest was just a normal breakfast_ L thought to himself _what was the point hmmm maybe he cared for once new probably not_

"Ruuzaki are you ok you haven't said sense you came back and it ten pm" matsuda said

"Yes matsuda just looking over data you know you can go home"

"Yea I know"

"LLLLLLLLLLLLL can we go to the kitchen I'm hungry"

"Its ruuzaki and yes"

"What ever ruuzaki" she said getting up pulling L out of the chair

"Or should I say ryuuga" she said smiling at L

"Shut up misa" L said blushing when to the kitchen misa opened the fridge

"Cake, cake, cake ohh and more cake" she said slamming the door and moving to cabinet's _ahhh_

"Pocky" she said grabbing the box which was grabbed by L

"My fav thanks misa" he said grabbing a stick and putting the end in his mouth"

"Share" she said snapping the end in his mouth and grabbing the stick placing end in mouth

"Ok" he said snapping the stick in half

"Your half and mine" he said making the making the most childish face as they walked out they started laughing matsuda looked up quickly then smiled L looked up at the clock

"Ten thirty you tired misa"

"Sense when you cared"

"No one likes a crabby misa" he said looking at matsuda who laughed

"What's the ryuuga about" matsuda asked

"It was L alias for touou" misa said softly punching his shoulder

"He probably didn't know it was a singer's name" misa said grinning

"Did too"

"Name one of his songs"

"Um…..you win but I did know it was someone famous it was part of the plan"

"Sure it was and yea I'm tired" she said walking to the stairs

"Wait" L said yanking the chair

"Don't forget the pocky" matsuda looked up quickly at misa

"Matsuda!!!!" she shrieked

"Hey I didn't say anything…yet"

" yea matsuda were so madly in love" L said mocking him then turning around hiding a blush walking to the stairs as misa blushed _is it that easy to tell_

When in the room misa plopped on her side of the bed

"What a day" she said getting up walking to L

"L?"

"Yes what a day" he said pushing her to the bed

"Ruuzaki "she said as he pinned her down

"What are you doing" she said as he got above her

"This is…" he said getting closer till they were inches apart investigating misa's reaction

_What he doing _her started trembling closing her eyes _just goes with it?_

"This is…..a test" misa froze and clenched her fist

"Jack ass" she jamming her knee in his gut making him roll on his side of the bed then rolled of it in agony

"And you fail badly" he said with quick breaths arms wrapped around his stomach as she walked to him

" yea well fail this" she said pinning him down fist raised but L didn't look back at her his eyes were closed winching in pain _what have I done did hit that hard_ as if he read her mind he opened his eyes grabbing her chin

"New test" he said as she came closer

"will you pass" he said as then locked lips misa wrapping her arms around his neck Deeping the kiss misa stared into L's eyes _he looks so different more …..Passionate he has the look he had when he met me just_ then the door swung open with matsuda running in

" everything ok I hear a big thump" he said as he walked around looking for them he walked to the bathroom when he came out L wrapped a arm around misa waist pulling her closer so he didn't see her then a shock of pain hit him from his stomach and he let out a moan he looked at misa _were going to get caught what do you want to do _matsuda got to the other side of the bed misa jerked away but L stopped her and pulled her closer _just stay still _matsuda got to the end of the bed

" ruuzaki…. misa hello?" the pain was overcoming L he let out a small moan again as matsuda walked to the side they were at L gave up letting go of misa as matsuda got to them

"Ahhh………… sorry" matsuda said jumping

"I'll……I'll leave now" he said running out misa raised her head making sure he was gone and nodded to L who breathed in sharply

"Sorry" misa said watching as he winching in pain he grabbed her chin and kissed her again

"It's ok it was all worth it" he said misa laughed

"And this time you passed with flying colors

~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You liky I do best so far but I want your input kz?

I swear on my life when I did the kissing part I got a real nose bleed but why it's not that fluffy not even close I must be unhealthy anyway

O yea the waitress is a real character read the chapter when L first tells light he's L and kyouko fell in luv with him awwww

REVIEW ME GIVES COOKIES AND MAKE 3RD CHAP IF GOOD REVEIWS


End file.
